Getting Your Needs Met
by Seblainer
Summary: Sometimes need is the only thing you can feel. Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Title: Getting Your Needs Met  
Characters: Justin and Ben  
Pairing: Justin/Ben  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, Slash.  
Summary: Sometimes need is the only thing you can feel.  
A/N: Please don't hate me. I read a Justin/Ben story a while back, and decided to try my hand at it as well. No worry Brian &amp; Justin fans. Brian &amp; Justin is still my favorite pair, though Justin &amp; Ben come in a close second. Also, in this fic Ben is not HIV positive.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or claim to. Showtime and Cowlip own them.

*Getting Your Needs Met*

Justin's POV:

His lips on yours and his hands pulling at your pants, makes you moan. You run your fingers through his hair, needing more. Suddenly he pushes you onto the bed, and the two of you quickly undress.

He grabs a condom and slips it on. Not bothering to prepare you, he quickly slides inside of you. You moan and arch your back at how wonderful the pain and then pleasure feels.

After a moment, the pace is set. He slams into you, and you push back against him, urging him deeper, deeper, and deeper still. The moans that are coming from him make you harder than you already were.

He slams into you again, and you hiss at the delicious sensations that flow through your body. You push against him again, and each time he slams into you, he hits your prostate with a powerful thrust.

Both your actions and his grow frantic, as the two of you begin to feel the tingle of your orgasms approaching. He slams into you, and then you feel his hand slide down your body.

His hand wraps around your cock, and then he begins to stroke it. You let out a quick breath and then you harshly slam your ass against him, urging him on even more.

He starts to jack you off, and then all coherent thoughts flee your brain. The only thing you're aware of is him slamming into you, the feel of his hand on your cock, and the waves of pleasure that flow through you.

Your orgasm slams into you full force, and for a moment you think you've passed out. But the next second you know that's not true. Your orgasm over, you wait as he thrusts into you a few more times, before he spills his seed into the condom.

Opening your eyes a moment later, you watch as he pulls out of you and takes off the condom. You watch him as he ties off the condom and then tosses it into the trash. He turns back to you, and you smirk.

He pulls you close, and then his lips are on yours again. You love the feel of his lips on yours. As the two of you continue to kiss, his hands travels over every inch of your body.

The way he touches you makes you want to melt into a puddle, but you don't. After a few more minutes of groping each other, you look up into his eyes silently asking permission.

He smiles down at you, and then nods. You smile for a moment, and then kiss him. Then, reaching over to the bedside table, you quickly pull out a second condom.

After slipping the condom on, you get into position. Then you slam into him. You feel the need to claim him as your own. You suddenly start biting his neck, loving when he moans.

You slam into his body and he pushes back against you, meeting you thrust for thrust. Both of you are panting now. You feel your second orgasm coming and his as well.

The next second the two of you are fucking each other like there will be no tomorrow. The pace is fast and hard, and it's almost animalistic in its rush. You fuck him within an inch of his life.

As orgasm takes over both of you again, you speed up even more. His moaning gets louder and louder with every thrust, and you love the sound. It's been a long time since you've had a screamer.

It's a few minutes later, and your breathing has slowed down. You realize as you open your eyes, that you blacked out. You look at the man who owns the bed you are in, and you smirk.

He has blacked out as well. Moments later, the guy opens his eyes. Then he leans over and kisses you. The kiss ends moments later, and you get up. You walk over to where your clothes are sitting. You grab them and get dressed.

After getting dressed, you turn to face the man. You smile, and then say, "Thanks." He smiles at you as well. It's a charming smile, but mainly an understanding smile.

As you walk to the door, he follows you, still nude. As you open the door, he rests his hand on your shoulder. You turn to face him again, and he says, "There's nothing wrong with getting your needs met."

You laugh, and then nod. He winks at you, and you smirk. You say, "Later," and then exit his apartment. The door closes behind you, and you start on the way back to your own apartment.

The end.


End file.
